guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Famille Surian
brouillon La Famille Surian est une famille noble d'origines arméniennes[file:///C:/Users/Acer/Downloads/6-_Carte_Venise_02.07-2_.pdf La présence arménienne à Venise], vivant à Ptolémaïs en Syrie, aujourd'hui Acre-'' Dizionario Storico-Portatile Di Tutte Le Venete Patrizie Famiglie'', puis à de Tyr. Ils deviennent patriciens de Venise, Rimini et Florence''Vence: une cité, un évêché, un canton'', Laurent Dailliez, Alpes. méditerranée éd. impres'sud, 1979.. Une branche s’installe en Provence au début du XIVe siècle, notamment à Saint-Chamas, où les seigneurs sont aussi d'origines florentines. Elle donne par la suite, outre de nombreux capitaines, consuls et échevins : - un évêque de Vence : Mgr Jean-Baptiste de Surian (1670 -1754), membre de l’Académie Française ; - un médecin-chimiste-herboriste : Joseph-Donat de Surian († 1691) ; - Jean Surian a pour fils : Joachim de Surian, premier échevin de Marseille en 1758. Le Roi Louis XVI lui accorde, en 1777, des lettres de noblesse, en récompense des services nombreux et signalés qu'il a rendus à son pays pendant de longues années. En 1727, il épouse, à Constantinople, la fille du sieur Fabre, ambassadeur de France en Perse''Armorial de la ville de Marseille: recueil officiel, dressé par les ordres de Louis XIV, publié pour la première fois d'après les manuscrits de la Bibliothèque impériale'', A. Gueidon, 1864.. - Alfred de Surian (1804 - 1863), député légitimiste de 1839 à février 1848; il est décédé le 10 mai 1863de SURIAN de Bras. - Gustave, marquis de Surian de Bras (1883 - 1918), Chef d’escadron de cavalerie français, dont la fille épouse le comte Olivier d’Ormesson, député IPAS (1958-1962), FN-RN (1986). Cette famille possède, avant 1789, la terre de Bras, dont elle a quelquefois pris le surnom et qui est située dans le Varde SURIAN de Bras. comte Olivier d’Ormesson de Surian écrit : Les Surian de Provence, esquisse pour un essai historique et généalogique. * * * * * * * * LES SURIAN EN TERRE SAINTE . Les Surian sont à l'origine des Arméniens[file:///C:/Users/Acer/Downloads/6-_Carte_Venise_02.07-2_.pdf La présence arménienne à Venise], vivant à Ptolémaïs en Syrie, aujourd'hui Acre-'' Dizionario Storico-Portatile Di Tutte Le Venete Patrizie Famiglie''. L'abbé Rosne se trompe quand il écrit que les Surian ont suivi Godefroy de Bouillon à la première croisade. Comme le démontre leur patronyme Surian ou syriaques se sont des chrétiens jacobites venant de Syrie. Ils sont encore considérés à Venise comme d'origines arméniennes, même en 1575[file:///C:/Users/Acer/Downloads/6-_Carte_Venise_02.07-2_.pdf La présence arménienne à Venise]. Comme l'écrit l'Institut historique de Provence : : ... sur les origines arméniennes des Surian nous avons pu réunir maintenant un faisceau de preuves... ''. Les Surian possèdent et administrent leur seigneurie de ''Suro (aujourd’hui Tyr), sous souveraineté vénitienne. Depuis la prise de la ville de 27 juin 1124 un comptoir vénitien y est crée. Le Pactum Warmundi de 1124, les Vénitiens contrôlent la troisième part de la ville et du territoire de Tyr. Ce sont des nobles arméniens au service de la République de Venise. D'ailleurs - on va le voir - ils sont déjà admis Maggior Consiglio, en 1122. A Marseille, on trouve, dès l'année 1187, Jacques Surian, comme important témoin. Les Surian sont expulsés de Tyr par Philippe de Montfort, seigneur de Tyr de 1246 à 1270, qui profite de cette guerre pour chasser les Vénitiens de Tyr en signant avec les Génois un traité d’alliance contre eux. Les Surian se réfugient alors à Saint-Jean-d'Acre avec d’autres familles vénitiennes. Cette famille porte pour armes, à cette époque : d'or à une bande échiquetée de trois rangs d'échecs d'argent et de sable. Elle a pour devise : Rura, domus, nummi, felix hinc gloria fluxit. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * LES SURIAN A VENISE . Les Surian, bien qu'encore présents en Terre Sainte sont déjà admis Maggior Consiglio, en 1122, selon un privilège accordé par le doge Domenico Michiel à la commune de Bari. Cet acte est conservé dans le Trésor de la Basilique de S. Nicolas à Bari''Carta Normanna'', n. 62.. La participation au Maggior Consiglio est un droit héréditaire et exclusif des familles patriciennes inscrites sur le Livre d'or de la noblesse vénitienne. Ils prennent, à Venise, pour armes en 1262 coupé d'argent sur sable, à une croix ancrée de l'un en l'autre et pour devise Presto dimenticare e presto ricordare. Lors de la guerre entre les Génois et les Vénitiens en 1255 les Surian se divisent. Ils sont expulsés de Tyr par Philippe de Montfort. Une partie d'entrent vont à Venise et à Rimini, où ils possèdent des fiefs avec de grandes richesses. Ils figurent déjà au nombre des patrices et des nobles de Venise au moment du premier changement constitutionnel oligarchique en 1297. Cette famille est admise au Sénat en 1298. Cette branche vit dans l'ordre de la chancellerie qui fournit les secrétaires, les résidents et les chanceliers à la République ainsi que de nombreux sénateurs et ambassadeurs. C’est en 1291, lors de la perte du royaume de Jérusalem, que cette famille rentre définitivement à Venise. Admise au Maggior Consiglio en 1303, ces Surian ce sont immédiatement définis “altra famiglia” (une autre famille). Mais ces deux familles avaient les mêmes armes et la même devise mystérieuse. Voir: Biblioteca Marciana, “Cronaca Veneta” attribuita a Gasparo Zancaruolo, IT VII, 49-50, 9274-9275; code d’environ 1440). Cette branche a donné des sujets de réputation. En 1310, ils participent à la défense de la République en contribuant à éventer la fameuse conjuration de Tiepolo. Antonio Surian fut le 8e patriarche de Venise de 1504 à 1508. Il semble que cette famille se soit éteinte en 1630, à la mort de Nicolò Surian. 15 avril 1387 Iacopo Thiene part pour Venise et revient le 25 accompagné par Giacomo Surian, commandant pour le Doge et 250 archersAntonio Menniti Ippolito, La fedeltà vicentina e Venezia. La dedizione del 1404, in Storia di Vicenza, III/I, L'Età della Repubblica Veneta, Vicenza, Neri Pozza editore, 1988.. Suriani, anciens Nobles - Vénitiens , mais déchus de cet honneur , soit pour avoir négligé de se faire écrire au Livre-d'or, ou pour avoir été exclus de l'entrée du Conseil par l'Ordonnance du Doge Pierre Gradénigue II. apellée il ferrar del Configlto , ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, qui y entroient auparavant, dont les uns furent rétablis, pour étoufer les semences de la conjuration de Bajamont Tiepofo, & ses autres reçus pour de l'argent durant la Guerre de Chiozza, c'est à-dire la dernière Guerre de Gennes. Et cette observation servira de réponse à ceux, qui demandent , pourquoi ils voient des Nobles de même nom, par exemple, les Trivifans, les Pizzamani, les Nani. & quelques autres , mis en diférentes Classes, les uns dans la seconde, & les autres dans la troisième. II y avoit un Patriarche de Venise, du nom de Soriano, en 1504''Histoire du gouvernement de Venise'', Abraham-Nicolas Amelot de La Houssaye, Welser, Mortier 1695.. Francesco Suriano (1450 - 1528) Antonio Surian (1451 - 1508) Paolo Suriani (1468 – 1522) L’ingénieur Surian réorganise l’Arsenal et les artilleries pendant la bataille de Lépante. L’arménien Antonio Surian, à bord du galéasse du commandant Francesco Duodo, la bataille de Lépante, en 1571, est très efficace avec les canons qu'il a construit''Bound in Venice: The Serene Republic and the Dawn of the Book'', Alessandro Marzo Magno, Penguin, 2013.. (le « marangone » de l’arsenal devenu célèbre avec la bataille de Lépante en 1571 et inventeur d’un médicament contre la peste en 1575, il a été chargé de soigner le quartier de « Dorsoduro »)[file:///C:/Users/Acer/Downloads/6-_Carte_Venise_02.07-2_.pdf La présence arménienne à Venise]. Sur le royaume de France, Michel Suriano Ambassadeur de la République de Venise, en Espagne deuers le Roy Philippes 11. & depuis en France deuers le Roy Charles IX. en fa Relation de France, faite l'an mille cinq cens soixante & deux. Une autre branche s'établit à Florence. La maison des Suriani y tient un rang distingué parmi la noblesse''Vence: une cité, un évêché, un canton'', Laurent Dailliez, Alpes. méditerranée éd. impres'sud, 1979.. * * * * * * * * LES SURIAN A SAINT-CHAMAS . thumb|260px|Eglise de Saint-Chamas. A Marseille, on trouve, dès l'année 1187, Jacques Surian qui figure comme témoin dans un des actes les plus anciens des Frères hospitaliers du Saint-Esprit, dont la confrérie remonte au commencement du XIIe siècle. Au mois de janvier 1187, Alazaïse, abbesse du monastère de Saint Sauveur, donne son consentement à la vente d'une maison que fait un nommé Ansaldus, en faveur des époux Pandulfe, au prix de 30 livres 10 sous. Ospinel et Jacques Surian assistent comme témoins de cet acte''Histoire de l'abbaye des religieuses de Saint-Sauveur de Marseille fondée au Ve siècle'', Imp. Vial, 1863.. Mais c'est au début du XIVe siècle qu'une branche des Surian s’installe en Provence[http://memorialdormans.free.fr/GustaveDeSurian.htm Commandant Gustave de SURIAN]. Nous retrouvons un acte notarié concernant le mariage d'Antoinette, fille de Pierre Surian, le 5 décembre 1361 à Marseille. Ils appartiennent peut-être à cette ancienne et noble familleRecherches de François Barby 351E-24 - f°109 - A2818. Elle s'est implantée surtout à Marseille, à Arles et dans la jolie petite ville de Saint-Chamas, située sur l'étang de Berre[https://archive.org/details/noticesurmgrjean00suri Notice sur Mgr. Jean-Baptiste de Surian, évêque de Vence, 1727-1754]. Pourquoi Saint-Chamas ? Josué d'Amant, originaire de Florence, a plusieurs galères avec lesquelles il transporte le pape Clément (1305 - 1314) en Provence, où il se fixe lui-même. Son nom est alors changé en celui de Joseph de Saint-Chamas''Annuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines d'Europe'', Annuaire 1864.. Un cadet de la famille Surian accompagne certainement Josué d'Amant en Provence. Comme ce dernier devient seigneur de Saint-Chamas ses descendants se retrouvent dans cette bourgade. N'oublions pas qu'une branche s'est établie à Florence. La maison des Suriani y tient un rang distingué parmi la noblesse''Vence: une cité, un évêché, un canton'', Laurent Dailliez, Alpes. méditerranée éd. impres'sud, 1979.. Veuve de Guillaume III Rambaud, Estevenette Ensuque se remarie à Antoine Surian. C'est un membre de la famille Surian, de Saint-Chamas, riche et bourgeoise, où l’on dénombre : un évêque, un maître chirurgien, des propriétaires, un échevin de la ville de Marseille, Alfred de Surian, élu député en 1839, siège à l'extrême-droite en février 1848... Armes : coupé d'argent et de sable, à la croix ancrée de l'un en l'autre. Le Pont Flavien est aussi appelée Pont Surian, du nom d'un consul de la ville de Saint-Chamas, nommé Surian, qui empêche l’effondrement du pont en ordonnant des travaux de restauration[http://jeanmichel.vacherot.free.fr/hissites_et_monuments.htm Le pont Flavien. (monument historique).]. * Leur fille, Marguerite Surian, se marie avec Guillaume Dedons (1565 - 1636)17 mars 1585 : Contrat de mariage (avec Marguerite SURIAN) - Miramas, 13140, Bouches-du-Rhône, Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur, 412 E 76 F° 34 ME MAYMBERT Pierre, DEDONS Etienne, noble cousin de l'époux.. La famille Dedons d'Istres est de très ancienne noblesse, comme le montre L'Etat de la Provence... '', de Robert de Briançon : : ''La Maison de Dedons, en latin "Dedonis", est originaire du Lieu d'Istres, & des plus anciennes du Pais. Dans une Chartre de l'an 963, par laquelle il conste, que Bertrand Comte de Provence, fit don à l'Eglise de Montmajour-lès-Arles, des Terres qu'il possedoit au susdit Lieu, on trouve un Guillaume Dedons, Chevalier parmi plusieurs Seigneurs de Provence; & dans celle des Croisades de l'an 1096, rapportée par le Moine Hardouin, il est dit que Dedons d'Istres vint à la tête de 300 Croisés, de la principale noblesse de Provence, se ranger sous la Croix de l'Archevêque d'Arles... ''. Les Ra(y)mbaud d'Aix-en-Provence (1364-1564) A Saint-Chamas, quoique dans une situation moins élevée et traités même de bourgeois , les parents de notre évêque avaient occupé plusieurs fois le consulat de leur ville natale. Ils possédaient dans son territoire de grandes terres dont la belle propriété la Siiriane était un des restes et l'un d'eux restaurait le magnifique pont romain quia pris le nom de Pont Surian. C'est dans cette branche et à Saint-Chamas que naquit, le 20 septembre 1670, Jean-Baptiste Surian , dont nous voulons retracer la vie et surtout l'épiscopat[https://archive.org/details/noticesurmgrjean00suri ''Notice sur Mgr. Jean-Baptiste de Surian, évêque de Vence, 1727-1754]. Son père, Joseph Surian, premier consul à Saint-Chamas, possédait de vastes propriétés; mais il avait neuf enfants et cette bénédiction de son mariage avec la pieuse Marguerite de Broglia, une véritable femme forte comme la décrit le livre de la Sagesse, ne lui permit pas de donner à chacun de ses enfants une légitime bien consi' Il en était tout autrement du chef des Surian à Marseille, Joachim de Surian, échevin de Marseille, avait géré pendant quelque temps le consulat français à Constantinople et sa fortune était immense. II montrait aussi, dit l'abbé Rosne, une charité inépuisable ; sa bourse était toujours ouverte aux parents, aux amis, aux pauvres surtout. Cependant il put laisser un million à chacun de ses fils et 137,000 livres à chacune de ses six filles, très honorablement mariées en Provence. L'une d'elles entra même plus tard dans une des meilleures familles du diocèse de Vence, grâce à l'influence et à la renommée de notre prélat[https://archive.org/details/noticesurmgrjean00suri Notice sur Mgr. Jean-Baptiste de Surian, évêque de Vence, 1727-1754]. De cette famille éteinte à Venise au XVe siècle est issue la branche provençale anoblie en 1777 « de Surian de Bras » qui étaient les seigneurs des marquisats de Bras et de Montvert dans le Var. Cette riche famille donna à la France de nombreux consuls, un premier échevin de Marseille et d'Arles, un évêque de Vence qui fut membre de l’Académie française : monseigneur Jean-Baptiste Surian ; un député, collectionneur et membre de l’Académie de Marseille : Alfred de Surian, le commandant Gustave de Surian, marquis de Surian-Bras et le compositeur et organiste Olivier d’Ormesson de Surian, dernier représentant de cette famille[https://archive.org/details/noticesurmgrjean00suri Notice sur Mgr. Jean-Baptiste de Surian, évêque de Vence, 1727-1754]. Melchior Rambaud * * * * * * * * * * * * * * LES SURIAN AILLEURS EN FRANCE . A Sedan . Au XVIe siècle, un Surian est gouverneur de la ville de Sedan. Il reçoit du fameux Blaise de Montluc, qui paraît en avoir fait grand cas, la curieuse lettre que l'on va lire : : Monsieur de Surian, je ne sçais si vous estes mort ou vif ou si je suis du tout mort à vostre souvenance. J'ay chargé de ce mot le sieur Baisly, mon Enseigne, afin que s'il peut trouver le moyen de vous le faire tenir, je puisse, à son retour, avoir ce bien d'entendre de vos nouvelles ets'il est vray que vous m'ayés du tout oublié. Pour mon regard, je vous assure que si je continue en la mesme volonté, que j'ay toujours eue à vostre endroit, je demeureray pour jamais vostre vray frère et plus fidèle ami. Signé de MontLuc[https://archive.org/details/noticesurmgrjean00suri Notice sur Mgr. Jean-Baptiste de Surian, évêque de Vence, 1727-1754]. Suit une lettre fort amicale du roi François II à son cher et bien-aimé Claude de Surian, où il dit en propres termes : : A ces causes, aïant pleine confiance en vostre personne, à vostre suffisance et expérience au faict des armes, nous vous avons, par ces présentes, donné et donnons la charge de capitaine de la compagnie de deux cents hommes de guerre à pieds que tenoit le sieur de Leveaucourt, vacante par son trépas, pour icelle commander, mener et exploiter à la guerre selon qu'il vous sera par nous ou nostre lieutenant général ordonné. : Donné à Steney, le douze décembre 1559. Signé François[https://archive.org/details/noticesurmgrjean00suri Notice sur Mgr. Jean-Baptiste de Surian, évêque de Vence, 1727-1754]. * * * * * Les Surian à Arles . A Arles, un Surian est, au XVIe siècle, chanoine de la collégiale de Sainte-Marie-Majeure[https://archive.org/details/noticesurmgrjean00suri Notice sur Mgr. Jean-Baptiste de Surian, évêque de Vence, 1727-1754]. Un autre membre de cette illustre famille, Denis de Surian, est capitaine de la ville (en 1559), enquêteur au siège d'Arles''Inventaire-sommaire des archives départementales ...: Bouches-du-Rhône ..., Ministère de l'intérieur, Typ. et lith. Cayer et ce., 1919.. Trophime de Surian est troisième consul d'Arles, en 1636, et capitaine de la ville en 1639''Abrégé chronologique de l'histoire d'Arles, Jean-François Noble de Lalauzière, publié 1808.. Le fils de ce dernier administre longtemps, avec les Suffren et les Gadenei, le canal de Craponne[https://archive.org/details/noticesurmgrjean00suri Notice sur Mgr. Jean-Baptiste de Surian, évêque de Vence, 1727-1754]. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * LES SURIAN A MARSEILLE . Deux Surian figurent dans le Catalogue des gentilshommes de Provence et de la principauté d'Orange : qui ont pris part ou envoyé leur procuration aux assemblées de la noblesse pour l'élection des députés aux états généraux de 1789. Vennero da Tolomaide , e viflèro per molti fecoli in Venezia con gran decoro» Unf. Girolamo fu de f. Marco, combattendo contro Bajamonte Tiepolo nella Piazza di S. Marco.fu uccifo da un dardo lanciamogli da Giacomello Stra.zza.rol, che paflatogli per un occhio gliufeì per la copa. Nel 140 3. un f. Giacomo fu de f. Francefco fu il primo Rettor mandato a Vi cenza. Nel 1504. un f. Antonio fu def. Zuan ne, eflendo Monaco Certofino fu eletto Patriar ca di Venezia . Si eftinfe in f. Nicolò nel 1*30, THOLMIDA est venu, et pour beaucoup de fecoli viflèro à Venise avec un grand décorum "Unf. Jérôme était de f. Marco, luttant contre Bajamonte Tiepolo Piazza S. Marco.fu uccifo par une fléchette pour lanciamogli Giacomello Stra.zza.rol que paflatogli pour un oeil de gliufeì pour copa. 3. Dans un 140 f. James était de f. Francefco a été le premier recteur envoyé cense. En 1504, un f. Antonio était définitive. Zuan il, eflendo Monaco Certofino a été élu Patriarcal AC Venezia. Il eftinfe en f. Nicolò dans -'' Dizionario Storico-Portatile Di Tutte Le Venete Patrizie Famiglie'' * * * * * * * * LES SURIAN, SEIGNEURS DE BRAS . La fille d'Henri d'Escalis, Président à Mortier, épouse un de Villeneuve et ce dernier vend en 1787 la terre de Bras à Monsieur de Surian. Armes des Suran de Bras : coupé d'argent et de sable, à la croix ancrée de même, de l'un en l'autre. Couronne de marquis. Supports : deux lions''Nobiliaire du département des Bouches-du-Rhône : Histoire, généalogies : Armorial départemental'', Henri Gourdon de Genouillac, Dentu, 1863.. Le nom de Bras vient de la possession d'un fief dont est seigneur noble Joachim Surian, ancien premier échevin de Marseille, et après lui Jean-Baptiste-Marseille de Surian, son fils aîné. La terre de Bras, commune du même nom (département du Var) lui appartient car il est le chef de cette famille à cette époque. Jean-Baptiste-Joachim de Surian-Bras (1784 - 1874), Employé dans les droits réunis, Directeur de l'octroi, marié à Marie-Antoinette Levacher (1787 - 1851), filleule de la reine de France, Marie-Antoinette. De ce mariage sont issus''Nobiliaire du département des Bouches-du-Rhône : Histoire, généalogies : Armorial départemental'', Henri Gourdon de Genouillac, Dentu, 1863. : * Alfred de Surian (1804 - 1863), marié en 1827 à Angèle de Paul (1806 - 1890), membre de l’Académie de Marseille, député légitimiste de 1839 à février 1848. Il est décédé le 10 mai 1863. * Gustave de Surian, préposé en chef des octrois de la ville de Marseille, marié à Sophie Degaye. * Émilien de Surian, propriétaire-rentier, marié à Jeanne-Françoise-Marie de Jessé. * Antoinette de Surian-Bras, mariée, en 1831, à Alphonse de Jessé, marquis de Charleval, directeur de la Revue de Marseille et de Provence. La maison de Jessé appartient à la vieille chevalerie d'ancienne extraction de la province du Languedoc. On retrouve le nom de un Jessé (775 - 832), évêque d'Amiens et ambassadeur de Charlemagne ; un autre parmi les compagnons de Guillaume le Conquérant, Pierre de Jessé, surnommé le cavalier, combattant sous Bertrand Du Guesclin. D'autres Jessé s'illustrent dans de nombreux corps d'armées. Joseph-Henri de Jessé (1755 - 1790) est président de l'Assemblée constituante. Antoinette de Surian-Bras (1805 - 1883) est la mère de : ** Antoine de Jessé-Charleval (1836 - 1915), avocat, maire de Marseille en 1877. ** Alphonse II de Jessé (1834 – 1897), général de corps d'armées. * Louise-Eudoxie-Emilie de Surian, mariée, en 1842, à Eugène-Adolphe de Boyer de Castanet de Tauriac (1801 - 1863), marquis, membre du Corps législatif''Nobiliaire du département des Bouches-du-Rhône : Histoire, généalogies : Armorial départemental'', Henri Gourdon de Genouillac, Dentu, 1863.. La Seigneurie de Bras est vendue par Monsieur de Surian de Marseille, en 1854. Gustave, marquis de Surian de Bras (1883 - 1918), Chef d’escadron de cavalerie français. Aujourd’hui, une rue de Marseille du 7ème arrondissement porte son nom, près du cours Pierre Puget où il est né le 7 décembre 1883[http://memorialdormans.free.fr/GustaveDeSurian.htm Commandant Gustave de SURIAN]. Claude-Joachime de Surian de Bras, la fille du commandant de Surian, épouse en 1942 le comte Olivier d’Ormesson, député IPAS (1958-1962), FN-RN (1986), fils du diplomate et membre de l’Académie Française. * * * * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Généalogie patronymique Catégorie:Arbre généalogique descendant Catégorie:Provence médiévale Catégorie:Personnalité du Proche-Orient ancien Catégorie:Histoire de Marseille Catégorie:Prosopographie des Rambaud Catégorie:Famille noble française Catégorie:Famille noble italienne Catégorie:Famille de la République de Venise Catégorie:Patronyme italien